


The Rain

by Aldin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldin/pseuds/Aldin
Summary: Archer's voice was weak over the roaring wind. "Lieutenant, you're bleeding!""I'm fine Sir!" He yelled back adjusting the dog as it started scrabbling for its owner.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 37
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped Reed's voice away as he yelled into the communicator. He was hobbling as fast as he could. The Captain's pet Beagle of all things tucked firmly under his free arm. Somewhere behind him the Captain and First Officer were following, dragging the ship's Chief Engineer between them. At last glance Trip had been in a similar state to himself. Uniform a smouldering mess of holes, blood running freely from every spot the liquid had eaten through.

Reed knew just how much it hurt, his own leg was throbbing painfully. But he had greater priorities right now. The storm was confined to this circle, and it was blocking his communicator. He had to contact Enterprise, get them ready for an emergency transport. And if there was too much interference, then he needed to make it to the shuttlepod, bring back EV suits for the others. He knew from experience that the storm wouldn't stay confined to this circle for long either.

As if on cue thunder rumbled overhead. He spared a glance at the dark clouds before forcing himself into a faster limp, dog wiggling under his arm.

When they had first arrived on the planet they had thought very little of the long winding stone markings on the ground. About a metre wide, they spiralled off in great loops, several kilometres in every odd direction.  
They had first assumed they might have been natural structures, something unique to the alien planet. But it hadn't taken them long to realise there was a lot more to it than that.

The working theory now, suggested by T'Pol, was that the planet was not a natural Minshara Class planet at all. But rather one stuck in the middle of a terraforming attempt. Or perhaps abandoned after the attempt went wrong. Either way, they soon learned that the rich plant life and peaceful looking purple skies of the planet were horribly deceptive.

A hand on his shoulder dizzily pulled Reed out of his revere. They'd caught up to him, even with Tucker strung between them. When had he stopped walking?

Archer's voice was weak over the roaring wind. "Lieutenant, you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine Sir!" He yelled back adjusting the dog as it started scrabbling for its owner.

"Malcolm! Would you stop being a fucking ass!!" Came Tucker's voice. He was in obvious pain. One arm slung around T'Pol's shoulder. Being Vulcan the slight woman supported his weight easily alone.

Reed blinked back black spots from his vision. "I said I'm fine!"

  
It was then the first drop of rain fell. It hit Reed's hand letting off a sputtering hiss as it turned flesh to oxygen. He jerked back violently at the fresh pain.

Archer swore, and pulled the communicator from Reed's hand. "Keep moving, get to the edge! I'll try to raise the ship!" he yelled over a roll of thunder. And with that he took off, sprinting like his life depended on it. It probably did.

Malcolm watched him go. A dark feeling in his gut, but he straightened up and forced himself into a jog after the other man. In the corner of his eye he saw T'Pol flinch as a drop of rain hissed on contact with her uniform.

The edge of the circle was looming ahead. A stark line in the sky separated the storm clouds from the sunny purple sky beyond. They had to get out now. The downpour wouldn't last long, but the storm would move into the next circle, and they'd lose all hope in communicating with the ship. They wouldn't make it across another circle.

The acid rain ate animal flesh and synthetic materials but left plant life intact. Perfect way to Terraform a planet, and get rid of any inhabitance at the same time.

"Lieutenant!" There was an arm on his. He barely had time to cast a glance at the Vulcan, as she propelled him into a proper run.

By the time the three of them reached the stone barrier, their uniforms were sizzling heavily from the spits of rain.

Two steps over the threshold she finally released him and Reed almost collapsed. Dark dots dancing in front of his vision, but he forced himself steady and hitched Porthos up as the dog began to wiggle again.

To his left he could hear Archer barking orders down the communicator. "They're out! Get them out of here!"

It was at that moment Porthos broke free, making a dash for the edge of the circle. Malcolm swung around, wildly grabbing for him as the world dematerialised.

________________

Trip rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he still felt tired and gritty from the planet. He didn't remember much of his arrival on board. He had barely made if off the transporter pad before the Doctor had sedated him for the pain. Everything after that was a little fuzzy.  
He grimaced, it must had been bad.

He sat up tentatively, bandages pulled on his arms and legs, but there was little pain. A figure on a bed across the room caught his eyes, but he had to do a dramatic double take to recognise it as the Armoury Officer.

Not due to injury of disfigurement. Trip was fairly used to seeing Malcolm in both those states now. It was the position. The man was sort of perched atop his bed kneeling but hunched over. Legs and arms were curled in close to his body, but his head was up. Swinging to look around the room every now and again.

"He hasn't spoken since he woke up." The Doctor sidled up to Trip's bed, following his gaze across the room. "I couldn't persuade him to lie down."

"Malcolm?" The engineer called. The other man ignored him like he hadn't spoke at all and Trip frowned. "What's wrong with him Doc?"

"I suspect there may be neurological trauma, but I'm yet to run more detailed scans."

Trip's face screwed up in confusion "from the rain?"

"Possibly, I was waiting to assess your condition before I ran deeper scans on the Lieutenant."

He pulled out a small scanner and ran it over the blonde man. "What year is it Commander?"

"2157"

"Excellent, are you experiencing any confusion, headaches?"

"No, I'm not even achey." Trip's eyes were drawn back to the man on the other bed. "There was some kind of technology on the planet, controlling the weather."

"I'm aware Commander. Rest assured The Captain and T'Pol briefed me throughly while you were unconscious." He paused, "They have been running scans of phenomenon on the planet since getting out of Decon."

"Right" The blonde swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Can I try to talk to him?" he tipped his head towards the Armoury officer.

"I would prefer you both rest. I've cleaned your wounds, but the dermal regenerator had difficulty. Your new skin is quite thin. It will be quite sensitive once the painkillers wear off."

"That why I'm wrapped up?" he tugged absently on one of his bandages, only for Phlox to swat at his hand.

"None of that now. Try to get some rest. I will be sedating the Lieutenant to run deeper scans. I promise to wake you when we know more."

Trip nodded and eased back a little "It okay if I wait till he's out."

The Doctor hummed nodding absently, "yes, but no longer." He wandered off presumedly to fetch the sedative.

Trip turned to get a better look at the other officer. Then stopped and stared in horror. Before his eyes, Reed had sat up on his haunches and contorted at an impossible angle, bitting firmly into the bandage around his own leg.

"Malcolm, Hey! What the hell?!"  
Trip was off his bed in an instant darting across the room.

The shorter man's eyes came up startled, and before Trip could stop him he turned and leapt off the bed. Face first, arm's extended out in front of him. Whatever the intent of the move, he must have miscalculated, as he smacked his face into the floor instead with a sickening sound. He righted himself onto his hands and knees quickly, and in a sudden movement shook himself.

"Jesus! Malcolm?" Trip knelt down and grabbed the other man's head turning it to the light to assess the damage.  
Malcolm drew quite still. His head stayed in place but his eyes darted to one side, then the other dramatically. Looking everywhere else but at the other man.

"Shit" Trip swore under his breath and let him go. There was definitely something very wrong with him. He made to stand and check where the Doctor was, but suddenly Malcolm butted his head into his hand. Confused Trip ran his hand over the dark hair, and a smile broke out over the smaller man's face.

"He seems to like that." Phlox commented from somewhere behind him.

Trip ran his hand over the man's head again, "I don't think this is a brain injury Doc."

"I know, my initial assessments point to something else as well."

"When are you going to scan him?" Trip asked, continuing pat the other man's head.

"I'm just waiting for the Captain."

Trip blinked as Malcolm suddenly pulled away, rolling onto his back. He stared at Trip expectedly, and as he stared back a thought dawned to him.

Tentatively he reached out and rubbed the other man's stomach though his shirt. Malcolm's head tipped back and eyes closed contentedly as he did.

"Porthos?" Trip was barely aware of the words leaving his lips, but the reaction was immediate.  
The Lieutenant's eyes snapped open, and he smiled, a horribly open wide smile. If he had a tail, it would have undoubtedly been wagging.

"Shit"


	2. Chapter 2

  
"Is there any way in?" asked Archer, eyeing the monitor.

The main console of the science bay illuminated them, as it cycled though the structures they'd found inside the planet. 

"On the East Continent." T'Pol pressed some buttons, rotating and zooming in. "I've identified 3 likely entry points. The structures here run almost 20 kilometres deep. However below the first they are lined with a diburnium-osmium alloy."

Archer leaned a hip against the console and folded his arms, "So no way of knowing if anyone's home?"

"No." T'Pol regarded the man, "But our scans indicate the outer levels appear untouched for several hundreds of years."

Archer looked over the screen, "You think this is where the weather's controlled from?"

"It would be most logical." came the flat response.

Archer straightened, "Right, let's prep another landing party for tomorrow morning. I want to get a better look at this place as soon as possible."

"Captain." The Vulcan's voice was sharp. "It would be unwise to return to the surface without more data on the phenomenon." She paused, "There is also the matter of the Lieutenant's condition."

Archer closed his eyes for a moment, fighting off the memory. The usually stoic man had lashed out soon after being beamed aboard. Scratching and biting in a sheer panic, before curling in on himself whimpering when finally sedated.

"Phlox thinks the cause most likely transporter malfunction." he said quietly.

"But he doesn't know yet." T'Pol pointed out calmly, "We should treat the planet with caution."

Pressing a knuckle to his lips Archer contemplated the screen. "Samples will be tricky. The storm dissipated after we recalled the shuttle." He grimaced slightly, "Or what was left of the shuttle. Trip's not going to be happy when he sees the state of it."

T'Pol nodded briefly. The engineer's injuries had been more extensive than Reed's. The Captain's concern about him was understandable, though emotional. "Given the phenomenon's ability to break down matter, with the exception of chloroplasts. We can't rule this out as being a form of weapon either."

Archer's eyebrows shot up "I thought you said it was terraforming technology?"

Her lips formed a thin line that could have almost been mistaken for a frown. "Merely another possibility. It would likely be a defensive weapon, if a weapon at all." She pulled up the simulations of the storm front, "I suggest a probe to try to reinitiate the phenomenon and collect samples."

"Right," Archer nodded, "Fine, arrange a probe."

A chime suddenly interrupted from the Comm and Phlox's voice filled the room. "Sickbay to Captain Archer."

Archer moved towards it, "But I still want a landing party prepped for 0800." he threw over his shoulder at her, before engaging the Comm.

"Archer here."

"Captain, you'll be happy to know Commander Tucker is awake, and not presenting any of the Lieutenant's symptoms." Phlox's voice crackled quite cheerily.

"That's good news Doctor." Archer smiled slightly, "I'll be right down."

A yell suddenly echoed in the background from the Comm, followed by a thud. Across the room T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

Archer hesitantly hit the button again, "You alright there Phlox?"

There was a long pause. "Perhaps you might pick up some cheese on your way down?"

__________________

  
The Beagle sat perfectly still staring at the human's with unnerving intensity.

"So..." Archer pried his eyes away from his dog to look at the Doctor "you think Porthos... is Lieutenant Reed?"

His eyes trailed absently to the nearest biobed. Where his Chief Engineer sat stroking the hair of his Armoury Officer. The dark haired man was sprawled contentedly across the blonde's lap. Eyes closed, seeming oblivious to anything else around him.

"And that would be Porthos." Phlox finished for him.

Trip stopped stroking the man's hair, and one of the Officer's eyes cracked open sleepily. He regarded Archer for a moment, before letting it fall closed again. Archer had to admit, it was the same exact look he got from Porthos when he tried to order him off the bed at night.

He scrubbed at his face with his hand. "Transporters don't work like that."

"Shouldn't be able to." Corrected the Engineer, "That's why I need ta get outta here an get a look at it. The storm might have messed with the bio-scanner, or the pattern buffer could've corrupted when it parsed the data stream, the-"

Phlox let out a tisk, "You need to heal Commander."

"What I need is two hours and a good hyperspanner." the blonde retorted.

The dark haired man's eyes opened again at the raised voices. He looked back and forth anxiously between the group, before wriggling and butting his head into Trip's hand. Trip resumed petting the man with a sigh, which earned him a snort from the Beagle who had begun to pace the floor.

"Don't you start." Trip warned, eyeing the dog.

"I'd like to run scans on Porthos' body to confirm Captain. But given the Lieutenant's results and their behaviour. I'm fairly confident what we'll find." The Doctor added.

Archer looked down at the Beagle again, who was practically marching back and forth across the room now. He'd definitely been agitated since the planet. Trying to escape from his quarters at every chance. But the absurdity of it... "This isn't a horror film. People don't just swap bodies."

"Why not" Trip countered hotly. "We've seen stranger out here."

Archer suddenly remembering something "And Reed was acting strange, before, on the planet."

That sparked Phlox's interest, "How so?"

The Captain frowned thinking, "He seemed disorientated, confused."

"He was injured." Trip pointed out. "Rain got him almost as good as me when he drug me outta that first circle. Then the stubborn ass ran off to try to save us."

Porthos let out a growl from the floor.  
  
"Oh don't deny it," Barked Trip, "that was stupid and you know it."

"T'Pol thinks the rain might even be some kind of weapon." Archer muttered, "She's sending a probe, and we're going to investigate where we think it's being controlled from tomorrow.

Trip sat up straight "I wanna go Capt'n. If it's technology, I should be there." He manoeuvred the man off his lap to the floor, moving to stand up.

"Commander, sit!" Phlox snapped, voice deep.

Trip sat.

The Lieutenant planted his behind awkwardly on the floor as well.

Trip caught the Captain's eye out of the Donobulan's sight, and mouthed, 'wow' at him dramatically. It wasn't often the mild mannered Doctor raised his voice.

Phlox turned back with a hypospray, "You need to stay still and rest Commander, for at least the next 12 hours. Your burns were extensive." he pressed the spray to his neck. "This should help keep you comfortable. Now, scans for Porthos?"

The Beagle turned to the group and let out a bark. Though a strange hacking bark, sounding more like a cough.

Trip raised an eyebrow, "You need some water or something?" he offered, only to be met with a glare from the dog. "Sorry, not my fault you can't bark."

"Trip," Archer's voice had a warning tone to it, as he moved to scoop up his dog.

As soon as his paws left the ground, the usually friendly dog twisted and let out a particularly vicious snarl.

"Woah! Capt'n!" Trip made a grab for the tiny dog before his owner could drop him.

Continuing to squirm Trip hoisted the dog up to his chest, "Would Ya cool it Malcolm!" he snapped, and the little dog stilled, letting out a disgruntled snort of air.

"Commander!" Phlox snapped in return at his patient.

"Look!" Trip gestured towards the dark haired man on the floor. "That's not Malcolm!" he wrangled the dog into a better position against his shoulder, "I'm telling ya Capt'n! This is Malcolm! We need ta stop talking an' start doing somethin already!"

Archer felt something bump against his hand, and he looked down to see his Armoury Officer on all fours looking up at him.

Closing his eyes briefly, Archer looked up at the ceiling as though saying a prayer. "Full scans of Porthos," he instructed the Doctor. "Trip, back to bed."

"What about the Transporter!" Trip objected. Malcolm agreeing with a growl.

"Arrange for someone for your team to take a look."

"No way." Trip shook his head, setting down the dog. "I'm not having someone accidentally wipe the data or reset the relays. I need ta look at it myself."

"Then you'll have to look at it when Phlox says you can."

The Donobulan studied the blood beginning to speckle the bandages on the Engineer's forearms, and sighed. "Your wounds have reopened." He caught the man's arm and began to loosen the bandages.

"I feel fine!" Trip all but whined.

"Commander." Archer warned firmly.

Trip sat back on the biobed again, "Fine." 

Another hacking bark punctuated the room, and the three turned to see the Lieutenant's body skitter back from Porthos' till he bumped into the side of Trip's biobed. 

Archer frowned, "Maybe we should separate those too."

"The lieutenant doesn't seem to like to sleep on the biobeds. But I'm sure we could work out some kind of bed on the floor for him to feel more comfortable. You could take Porthos back to your quarters after his scans. Uh, his body, that is." The Doctor suggested.

There was an immediate growl in response.

"I think that's Malcom's way of saying he'd prefer his body was somewhere less... public.." Supplied Trip.

The blonde leaned over trying to pat Malcom on the head, "Who's a good boy?" he cooed. The dog ducked and growled again.

"Well I know someone who likes pats" Trip retorted, and proceeded to pat the man by his knee instead. Who closed his eyes and leaned in contentedly. "Wish I had my camera." 

That was met an even sharper hacking bark from the small dog. 

"Language!" admonished Trip.

The doctor seemed to consider it, "Porthos might be calmer in familiar surroundings Captain. Until we figure something else out."


	3. Chapter 3

Archer woke for the third time that night to a heavy weight pressing down on him. He cracked open his eyes to his Armoury Officers's dark mop of hair and groaned "Porthos! Down!"

The man let out a long whine.  
"No, down" Archer replied firmly.

A leg flung over his, pressing closer, and that was enough. Archer gave the man a shove. Sending him tumbling off the low bed in a flail of uncoordinated limbs. There was silence for a second in the darkness, before the whining started again. Archer picked up his pillow and mashed it over his head. But it did nothing for the hands that started tapping against his side seconds later.

He wrenched the pillow back and sat up. "Lights." 

The lights came up, revealing the miserable face of the man on the floor staring up at him. A sad whining punctuating every two or three deep breaths.

"No" repeated Archer. He pointed to the couch, where the man had a nest of blankets. "Go back to your bed."

The whining increased.  
Archer fished around on the floor for a chew toy, and flung it over onto the couch. The man's eyes followed it. Then turned back and started whining again. With a resigned sigh, Archer rolled out of bed. He hooked the man under his arm pits, and pulled him to all fours, and manhandled to point in the right direction of the couch. But as soon as he let go, the man collapsed back down to a ball of miserable whines.

"You can't sleep in my bed." Said Archer firmly. "Look, you've got the couch! All to yourself!"

Dark eyes just stared up at him pathetically.

"Okay, fine. You want to play stubborn." Archer snagged some cheese off his desk. "Oooo look."

The man's eyes fixed on it. "Lucky the Lieutenant's not lactose intolerant." Archer muttered, as he tossed the bit of cheese onto the couch.

The man awkwardly pulled himself up onto his arm's and legs, butt stuck high in the air as he ambled across the room after his treat.

"Also lucky Trip hasn't seen you do that yet." Archer deadpanned as he watched him go. "The Lieutenant would never live it down."

He dropped back heavily onto his bed, watching as the man dug through the blankets on the couch for the cheese. Then threw another after just to make sure he stayed there. He was just about to turn the lights off again, when he noticed the man press his face to the side of the couch. Trying to sniff. It was almost as though he was looking for something else, but he'd already found the cheese. He followed the edge of the couch. Then did a tight circle. Archer's eyes suddenly went wide in realisation.

"No wait!" he made a grab for the man just as he cocked a leg.

Startled the dark haired man let out a yelp, and scrambling away across the room. 

One disaster slightly averted, Archer dove for the Comm. "Phlox!!"

_______________

  
Near 5am ship time a scraping noice finally penetrated Trip's dreams. The blonde's eyes creaked open sleepily, taking time to focus on the source of the disturbance.  
In the middle of the dimmed sickbay, the Captain's dog was bent low beside one of the Doctor's bench stools. Eyes closed in concentration, the small dog was biting into the lower rung. Managing to slowly drag it towards the door with sharp tugs. Metal grating on metal as he went.

Trip rolled onto his side and watched for a moment in amusement, before slipping out of bed and creeping towards him. Quietly he leaned on the top of the stool and waited. After a couple of increasingly frustrated tugs, the small dog's eyes opened in confusion.

"So, were you planning to include me in this little Jail break?" Trip quipped.

Malcolm's head shot up, eyes wide. His claws skittered for purchase for a moment on the metal floor as he lost his balance in surprise.

Trip waited till he'd recovered, and grinned down at him, "Seriously? What were you even planning to do when you got out? Check the transporter for faults? Hijack a shuttle?" he looked round, "Where's Phlox anyway?"

Malcolm's head swung to the door before back to the man.

"Ah" The blonde grinned, "Housecall?"

"I'll tell you what," he picked up the stool, moving it beside the door controls before hitting the button with a flourish. "Why not you an me, go take a little look-see at the Transporter?" he pointed at the dog, "But if anyone asks, you broke out first."

Malcolm sniffed loudly, before trotting past him out the door head held high.

Trip rolled his eyes and followed.

After a brief stop to grab a uniform and a tool kit. Malcolm found himself absently circling Trip as the man worked. Apparently if you carry a toolkit no one so much as questions why you're doing anything anywhere on a starship. There was probably some kind of security protocol that should be implemented to stop that. It was fascinating to see no one directly challenged the blonde though. Not even while he was openly chatting away to an obviously stolen dog. He did get a few odd looks from delta shift though.

Malcolm felt himself wandering in a circle again as he followed the scent of something on the ground. The sense of smell was completely indescribable. He could practically see smells trailing off along the ground when he concentrated. Trip was a rusty copper, a smell like crude oil and fresh cut grass. Which was infuriating in itself, as neither of those things had any place on a starship. There wasn't any in hundreds of lightyears let alone on board. Yet the man left little rusty trails of the scent over everything he touched.

A large hand suddenly pushed him back gently, startling Malcolm. "Knock it off would ya? If you keep sniffing at me like that, I'm gonna find a collar and tie yer to the relay manifold."

He'd apparently started sniffing a little too close for comfort. 

Trip looked up from under the console, "Seriously, I needa focus Malcolm. You wanna get back to your own body don't you?"

Malcolm stared at him silently. They'd already tried a bark for yes and no, it didn't seem to work out quite right. So he sat, tucking his front legs carefully in front of his nudity. He was a patient man if nothing else. He could manage to sit still for... his eyes darted down the corridor. What in the fresh living hell, was that?

In the middle of the hallway, floated a ghostly ball of blue light. Colour dripping from it to the floor below like it was oozing paint. He blinked twice. He wasn't imagining it. His nose twitched and suddenly he realised. He may not have been exactly seeing it, but smelling it. It had a strong scent of ozone, like an oncoming storm. Like... rain.

He spared a glance back at Trip, to see if he was seeing what he was seeing. But the blonde was staring into the panel again, brow pinched in concentration. "I just don't get it. Everything seems fine." he was muttering racking a hand through his hair, "Should I check the buffers again?"

The ghostly apparition moved towards them slightly. Malcolm tensed, hackles rising and a growl worming its way up his throat. This was a security threat. On. His. Ship.

Trip looked up at the growl, "What now?" he asked, glancing down the corridor in the direction Malcolm was staring. "There's nothing there." 

Malcolm was so tense he didn't even duck when Trip swept a pat over his head down his back. Before flopping back under the console. That confirmed it, Malcolm was on his own. The entity could have come from the planet. But if no one could see it, it could have come from anywhere. It could have been on board months. Who the hell knows what it could know about them, or have done to the ship.

The ball crept closer and Malcolm lowered himself, preparing for a fight. Then all at once, it seemed to change its mind. It backed off slightly, before taking off in the other direction altogether. Barely realising what he was doing Malcolm's claws scrabbled frantically against the metal floor for purchase, taking off after it.

Trip jerked upright, "Malcolm!? What are you doing!? Get yer butt back here!"

But it was too late, he'd given in to the chase.

_________________

  
"If you need anything else Captain, just call." Said Phlox, far too cheery for the hour of night as he made his way out of the Captain's quarters.  
Archer leaned heavily on his doorframe. "Thank you Phlox, I will."

He turned, looking forward to trying to get back to sleep. When a cry of "Ah, Sub-Commander, what are you doing here this late?" echoed from the hallway.

Groaning, Archer turned back to the door.

"You were not in sickbay Doctor, I wished to speak with you. But I will also brief the Captain if he is awake" T'Pol glanced towards the Captain hanging off the doorframe in his pyjamas.

The doctor smiled widely. "Well, you're in luck. He called me to help with his 'house guest'." 

"What is it T'Pol?" asked Archer wearily.

The Vulcan held up a small dark green phial. "The probe managed to retrieve a sample of the phenomenon. I have detected the presence of nanites, and was hoping Phlox may help in analysing them."

Phlox took the phial, "I found no traces of nanites in any of your wounds." he said in surprise.

Archer's eyebrows bunched together in concern, "Are they safe to have on board?"

"They have no self-replicating abilities." replied T'Pol. "After the water suspension evaporates, their own heat appears to cause rapid disintegration." 

"Interesting," said the Doctor peering at the sample. "So they must be being manufactured."

"The phial is lined with a chloroplast structure to protect it. I believe we could synthesise something similar to help protect the away team."

Phlox nodded "Perhaps a barrier jell."

"Excellent," said Archer, "You can update me on your progress in the morning?"

T'Pol gave a curt nod, "Of course. Goodnight Captain."

The Doctor beamed, "Remember Captain. Be firm." he clenched his fists as if to demonstrate.

Archer smiled slightly, "I'll give it a try. Goodnight" and let his door slide closed.

Once safely in his quarters, Archer leaned against the door for a moment. Before hanging his head. Lieutenant Reed's body was back on the bed. Stretched out diagonally, arm's flung wide, looking decidedly asleep.

Moving across the room, Archer began to yank the blanket out from under him. "You better not get too used to that Porthos" he muttered under his breath. The man merely rolled over sleepily as the blanket came free.  
Archer snagged his pillow from the head of the bed, and made his way over to his small couch.

It just seemed easier.

____________________

  
Malcolm Reed would never admit it, but he'd never been much of a runner. He always felt gangly and all knees when trying to run. And he could never quite find the appeal of monotonous exercise like that. He preferred exercise with a degree of reaction. Targets, obstacle courses, hand to hand combat. Things that challenged him mentally not just physically.  
Luckily Porthos was apparently more than adept at it though. There was a rush of air as he bolted after his target. He skidded at the end of a corridor and bounded off the far wall to turn left. The light had already disappeared round the next corner, but it made no difference. He could see colour splattered along the floor in its wake. Leaving a trail as clear as a neon sign to him.

He caught another direct whiff of the entity at the end of the next hallway. Then suddenly, it was gone. He slid to a stop. Heart pounding his chest. Something caught in his throat, and before he could prevent himself he coughed out a deep loud bark.  
Whatever the thing was, it had gone clean through the wall. He could still smell its residue on the spot like it was glowing in the dark.

Ghost. His mind supplied. Thoughts immediately swinging to their encounter with the dangerous apparition of Erikson's son. He shook his head, he was long dead.

Feet thudded up the corridor behind him. "What the hell Malcolm?" Trip looked decided pale and unhealthily out of breath. "Bad dog!"

"Bad Commander." Came a voice from further down the hall.

Trip froze recognising the voice, "busted." he muttered, looking slowly over his shoulder to see a decidedly unimpressed Doctor Phlox trailed by T'Pol.

Trip pointed at Malcolm, like a 5 year old caught stealing candy "He escaped."

"Mmm and you just fell into uniform chasing him, I suppose?" countered Phlox.

"We also saw the transporter on our way here." added T'Pol dryly.

Malcolm barked again. A little smug when it startled both Trip and Phlox. He turned back to the wall, jumping up and pressing his paws against the wall.

Trip frowned at him, "Either of you got a scanner?"

Phlox fished one out of his bag, "Only medical," he supplied, "but if it will help convince you back to sickbay sooner." 

"That'll do." Said Trip grabbing it and changing some settings. He began to run it over the wall above Malcolm's paws.

He frowned, and changed some settings again. "I'm not picking anything up."

Malcolm barked again. "Yeah, yeah." Trip muttered fiddling with the device.

"Commander" interrupted Phlox.

"Jus give me a sec."

"Commander!" This time it was T'Pol. "Your leg." She grabbed his arm and he winced. The painkillers were starting to wear off.

Trip looked down to see a dark patch slowly spreading at the calf of his uniform. "Aww shoot"

Phlox sighed, "You're becoming a worse patient than the Lieutenant. Back to sickbay."

Trip lowered the scanner in defeat. Shooting Malcolm a look, "He pressed the scanner into T'Pol's hand, could you check here?" he tapped against the wall. "Malcolm thinks he saw something."

Malcolm watched as the man's little rusty finger prints were quickly consumed by the trail of blue running thickly down the wall.

Seeing nothing, T'Pol adjusted the scanner and began to run it over the spot.

Trip waved the Doctor's arm away, and began to make his own way down the corridor limping slightly. 

Malcolm looked back and forth between T'Pol and the others. Follow or stay? Casting one last look towards the men making their way towards sickbay, he turned back to T'Pol and planted his backside on the floor. He had a ship to protect.


	4. Chapter 4

"When you say whole body-" began Archer, eyeing the jar of gel.

"Top to toes, every inch," Insisted Phlox, "including hair." he swept the privacy curtain around the man. "Please pass out your uniform and other clothing. The Sub-Commander and I have developed a sublimation treatment that will last better for them."

"Don't suppose that'd work on people?" Archer commented, passing his garments out of the curtain.

"Not unless you'd like to be baked under pressure at 100 degrees." Replied Phlox cheerfully, taking the garments and placing them in a device, before keying in some settings.

Trip watched the process listlessly from the edge of his biobed. Out of an away team of 6, the Captain was the last one to be run through the routine. Even Travis had been put through it, though he'd be returning with Shuttledpod2 as soon as it'd dropped the team.

"Do cheer up Commander," he smiled at the man, "I might even allow you a walk this afternoon if you're healing well."  
The look on Trip's face made his disgust at the tiny freedom known. 

"Heard you made a run for it last night." Archer's voice floated out from behind the curtain conversationally. 

"Didn't get far." Trip replied, "Malcolm started chasing shadows and Phlox caught us." The Doctor made a disapproving sound at that as he pottered past.

"Get a look at the Transporter by any chance?" Archer asked 

The blonde sighed, "Wouldn't have come back without a fight if I hadn't." he rested his chin in his hand, "I checked everything Jon. Everything. Nothing raised any red flags. I could do some extra calibration tests to the surface and back, but it looked perfect. No record of interference or buffer issues. Nothing." he finished miserably.

"Don't beat yourself up Trip."

"It was our only dam lead." he clenched his fists. 

"Not necessarily Commander." Phlox pointed out gently, "There might be some clues on the planet."

"Fat lot of good that'll do me, stuck in here." Trip muttered darkly.

"The Sub-Commander will be there to check any technology" Phlox pointed out. The machine let out a ping, and he ambled away to retrieve the Captain's clothes. 

Archer stuck his head out from the curtain, hair plastered flat with gel "I can authorise you to run those extra tests this afternoon if Phlox is up for letting you have that walk." He offered.

"Thanks" Trip muttered glumly.

Archer took his clothes from Phlox, handing him the gel and disappeared back inside the curtain. "I was meaning to ask where the Lieutenant was?"

"Hoshi took him for a walk, seeing as she had to get gelled for the mission." Trip supplied, he nicked the half empty jar from the supply tray began rolling it ideally between his hands, "He's been edgy since last night. Wanted to check the Armoury."

There was a chuckle from behind the curtain, "Sounds like our Malcolm. Though he won't see much there. I doubt he's going to let Hoshi carry him."

A slight smile broke out on Trip's face, "Actually I thought of that." 

As if on cue the doors to the sickbay slid open with a hiss, and Hoshi appeared dragging a stool with her.  
"Can someone tell me why those maniacs in the Armoury don't have any chairs?" she asked. Her hair was slicked up in a bun atop her head. "What do they do? stand all shift long?"

Malcolm let out a calm 'ruff', as he trotted in after her.

"I'm going to say, yes. Malcolm makes everyone stand." Trip supplied helpfully.

"You are a cruel cruel man," Hoshi directed towards the dog. She set down the stool and took a seat on it. "Has the Captain been in yet?"

"Almost ready" came a reply from behind the curtain.

Hoshi touched her hair and pulled a face. "This stuff is disgusting."

"Better than rain burn." offered Trip. He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "You wanna hand up here?" he asked the dog.

Malcolm backed up a little, and in two gallops made a flying leap up onto the bed. 

"Show off." Remarked Trip, pointing at him with the jar of gel. 

Archer emerged from behind the curtain and stopped short as he spotted Malcolm, raising an eyebrow. "He's in uniform?" 

"He was feeling exposed," supplied Trip. "so I commed the quartermaster to whip something up. Wanted to put his pips on," he waved a hand absently through the air "but he got growly."

Malcolm looked the Captain dead in the eye and let out a 'ruff'.

Trip's eyes slid towards the little dog, "Phlox already said no, Captn's not gonna say any different."

Malcolm let out a soft growl, and repeated the quiet ruff.

"Fine. Malcolm wants to go on the away mission." translated Trip. 

Archer smiled, "Sorry Lieutenant, you're officially on medical leave."

The dog jumped gracefully off the bed. Landing with barely a soft pad of his feet on the floor. Ruff.

"With all due respect Sir, I need to be on this mission. So I can bite people in the ass because I can't use a phaser." said Trip with an English lilt. 

Malcolm shot him a dirty look over his shoulder.

"We're taking two of your best down with us Lieutenant. You have nothing to worry about." Archer assured the dog. "We'll comm if we find anything in relation to your condition."

Hoshi knelt down beside Malcolm, and he begrudgingly stood still as she ran a hand over his head. "I'll translate everything I can find that might help." the linguist promised. 

Phlox handed the Captain a pair of goggles and new jar of gel. "Remember Captain, the gel is preventative, but not fool proof. Avoid the rain, and reapply if you think you may come into direct contact with it."

Archer nodded, "Right, lets get going."

____________________

  
T'Pol's scanner ran over the heavy metal door as she paced its length. It had taken them almost 4 hours to find. Taking up a full wall of the small room, the door stood in stark contrast to the rest of ruins they'd been exploring. The ruins were carved from same white stone as the circles on the planet's surface, while the heavy metal door was distinctly alien looking. Covered with intricate interlocking designs.

"40% Diburnium and 60% Osmium, Captain." she informed the man at last.

Archer nodded, "So no cutting through then."

Putting his hands on his hips he gazed up at the door. It made a dark and foreboding feature against the otherwise smooth walls. The contrast made Archer feel like staring at Pandora's box.

"There are markings" Hoshi pointed out. She ran her fingers delicately over the presumed wording inside the edge of the door. "The iconography looks familiar." She stared for a moment, then shook her head and lifted her scanner, "I'll see if I can run it through the linguistics database."

"We may not have access to the database, if the storm is still between us and the ship." T'Pol pointed out, continuing her own scans.

Archer spared a glance at their security detail. The Lieutenant's men were quiet, watching the doorway and corridor of the room for any signs of danger. "How long till the rendezvous?" he called to one of them.

"Less than two hours," came a gruff reply from one. "I would recommend heading back within half an hour Sir."

Hoshi frowned, touching the door again, "I think..." she pressed at a section of the door and it gave way with a metallic click. There was a sudden grinding noise from within. She backed away, as the markings on the door moved. With another clunk, the door retracted neatly in 4 sections, bringing forth a rush of stale air.

"Back!" The two security officer's immediately drew their weapon's and moved to the front of the group. Doing a sweep of the new opening.

"Good Job Hoshi!" Archer shot her a winning smile, "Did the universal translator find something to work with?"

Hoshi shook her head, "No, we are out of range to check the database." her dark eyes turned to Archer, full of apprehension, "I remembered where I'd seen these markings before."

____________________

  
Trip looked up from a microscope as Phlox bustled into the room. The bench around him was strewn with the guts of several medical devices he appeared to be tinkering with. "These the only Nanites we got?" He asked, peering back down the scope. 

"I thought I told you to stay put Commander." Came the Doctor's response. He brushed some of the device innards aside to set down a meal for the man.

"Hey hey, watch it!" Trip began fussing with the components the Doctor moved. "And I have stayed put. Sitting over here's no different to sitting over there."

Phlox shook his head, moving to place another meal down beside the Lieutenant perched on the nearest biobed. "I'd like to check your wounds." 

"Uh-huh" Trip said absently. Eyes still glued to the microscope, he held out an arm without looking up.

The Donobulan rolled his eyes and began to unwind the bandages, before he paused eyes catching something on the bench, "Is that my medical scanner!?"

"I'll put it back together."

He sighed at the man, "Commander! This is not a workshop."

Trip slid the specimen cartridge out of the microscope, and into the device he'd been constructing. "I know, but I realised there was something I could help with, even stuck in here."

Phlox twisted the man's arm to check the burns, running the dermal regenerator over them as he went. "And that would be?"

"Interfacing with the Nanites." Trip pressed a button, and his little machine let out a hum, data beginning to scroll across the small screen. "And ouch-" he pulled his hand back as one of the open components shocked him.  
  
There was a sound, a little like a snort from across the room and Trip looked over his shoulder. "You're mighty smug for someone eating dog food." he snapped at Malcolm.

"Beef stew actually." Replied Phlox, with a pointed look towards Trip's own bowl. "Though Porthos did actually have the same. It seemed like a nutritious option for you all."

"Oh" Trip grabbed a spoonful of his lunch and shoved it in his mouth, before tapping his spoon against the counter as he studied the readout. "I'm still missing something. Even for aliens the code's a mess. It's like it's written in different languages. I don't know how the Nanites even know what they're meant to be doing. "

"Perhaps you need Ensign Sato's expertise." The Doctor suggested letting the man go. "Over to the bed, and I'll check your legs."

"Great." Trip unhooked the screen from his device and moved towards the bed, setting it in front of Malcolm. "Take a look at this would ya? You ever seen a weapon programmed like this mess before?"

The dog leaned over eyes fixed on the tiny screen, as Trip pulled himself up on the bed beside him and stuck out a leg for the doctor. Trip watched, as Malcolm gently hit the pad with his paw, scrolling through the read out.

"This whole bit." Trip tapped the screen, "I'm not crazy, that doesn't look right, does it?"

He looked up puzzled when he got no response, "Malcolm?"

The dog was ignoring him, gaze firmly fixed in the vicinity of the sickbay doors. Trip looked back and forth between the doors and Malcolm seeing nothing. "What is it?"

Malcolm stood slowly, his muscles screaming of tension. Trip's brow furrowed as he glanced round again still seeing nothing. But Malcolm could. In the middle of the sickbay hung the entity, like some kind of twisted moon. Malcolm's nose twitched. Something was different from last night. It had changed, it was greener than it was blue now.

He crouched in an attack stance, watching the orb, a quiet growl winding its way out of his throat. Trip pocketed the Pad, and tried to get the small dog's attention. "Malcolm?"

Phlox eyed the dog himself, "Lieutenant?"

In a sudden burst of speed the green orb charged him. Malcolm jerked, eyes going wide in surprise, but before it reached him, a second orb shot straight through the wall barrelling into it.

Trip and Phlox stared at Malcolm worriedly as he flinched violently, eyes flicked back and forth across the room. The two men looked on in confusion, utterly oblivious to the invisible fight ricocheting around the room.  
The two orbs clashed again and again. Trails of green and blue flicking around the room like slag. The second orb Malcolm realised, was the one from last night. But why were they fighting? Was the blue orb, protecting him?

Malcolm didn't have long to dwell on it, as the green orb managed to slam the blue orb downwards, sending it disappearing clean through the floor. With barely a pause, the green orb rounded and shot towards him. And suddenly, Malcolm was airborne. Flying backwards off the biobed from the force of the impact.

"Malcolm!" Trip bellowed, almost kicking Phlox in the face in his haste to dive off the bed after his friend.   
"Lieutenant!" Phlox rounded the bed, in time to find Trip already cradling the dog.

"Malcolm? Malcolm?!" the blonde was frantically running his hand over the small animal's head, "Come on, wake up!" 

"Commander, let me see him!" Phlox pushed closer to the small animal.

He'd barely touched him, when the small dog gave a kick. Eye's flying wide open, Malcolm gasped as the entity left his body. He twisted violently out of Trip's arms running on pure adrenaline.

The blue orb emerged back through the floor, and started off in hot pursuit of the green, as it sped off through the doors. Malcolm growled and bolted across the room himself. At the door he stopped, spinning in a circle, barking at the two men.

"He wants out." Trip staggering to his feet rounding the bed.

"Commander!" snapped Phlox, but Trip was already at the door. The man slammed his hand on the door release, and followed as Malcolm took off down the hallway.

Malcolm bolted after the orbs' trails. He didn't need to follow them though. He knew exactly where the green one was going. He'd felt it. Cold horror inside his mind. He'd recognised the sensation the moment it touched him. Slightly different, weaker, but frighteningly the same. Last time he'd been possessed, darkness has followed quickly. But not this time. It wasn't after him. It had just wanted information, and it had got it.

Malcolm picked up his pace. These things, intruders, aliens. He knew what they were now.

  
_______________________

"The Wisp?" breathed Archer.

Hoshi nodded slightly, "We never successfully managed to communicate with them in their own language, but I collected samples of their text when Enterprise was trapped inside their ship."

Archer stared at the patterned metal hallway inside the door. He could recognise it now. The metal designs had been all over the Wisp's ship when they had encountered them. But still "How could that be? We blew up their ship."

T'Pol lowered her scanner, "The non-corporeal beings said that they were once like us. It is probable this is their home world, or possibly a colony."

Hoshi looked nervous, "What if there are still Wisp here on the planet?"

"We have seen no signs of them." T'Pol reassured her. "It is quite possible their species died out, or abandoned the world. They may not have even evolved to their non-corporeal state here. "

Archer frowned to himself, "I'd like to proceed, but only the immediate area. We need to start heading back in 15 minutes to make our rendezvous with Travis and the shuttle."

Before he could take a step the security pressed forwards, "Allow us Captain." The senior officer moved first, waving his second along with him. The pair checking the hallway again before stepping through the doorway. "Clear".

Archer took a deep breathe and followed the men over threshold. T'Pol and Hoshi right behind him.

The party only made it a few steps, when a familiar metal clunk sounded.

Archer barely whirled around in time to see the door fold shut behind them. Leaving them in darkness. 

  
_______________________

Trip lurched down the corridor after Malcolm. Quite sure Phlox was on his heels, probably ready to sedate him for running away. But he didn't care, something was horribly horribly wrong. Human or dog, Malcolm was paranoid, but not insane. There was something on the ship, something he'd been trying to tell them about, and stupidly he hadn't understood.

Malcolm had come to a stop ahead outside a door. Barking his head off, circling. Trip had already begun to key in his override by the time he realised they were Jon's quarters.

The door slid open with a hiss and Trip froze. Standing on two feet inside the doorway, was Malcolm.

Trip blinked in confusion, "Malcolm?"

The man's eyes swivelled to Trip, "Yes, I am Lieutenant Malcolm Reed." he agreed. Trip backed up a step. He didn't know what it was, but it didn't take a genius to realise the figure standing before him wasn't Malcolm or Porthos.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Trip. Malcolm bristled at his heels, growling at his former body.

The Lieutenant ignored both of them. Walking calmly past them to the corridor.

Malcolm wasn't having any of it though. He darted forwards and bit firmly into the creature's leg. The Lieutenant let out a strange cry of surprise, and shook the dog off, sending him skidding down the hall. "That caused pain." The creature stated, taking a step towards Malcolm, as the dog stood shaking himself. 

"Malcolm!" cried Trip. He made a grab for the creature's arm, but in a fluid motion he found himself slammed up against the nearest bulk head. Green eyes stared up at the taller man as he pinned him there by his collar. "You have an attachment to Lieutenant Reed." it stated.

"Get out of his body." Trip growled. 

The man's eyes trailed to the dog and back. "I am Lieutenant Reed." It stated. "Your attachment does not remain to this form?" it asked.

"Dam right it doesn't!" Snapped Trip.

The creature raised a hand, running it over Trip's face studying him intently, "You are corporeal. You should have corporeal attachments. I do not understand."

Trip's hand grasped the man's wrist as his hold on his collar tightened. "That's jus how humans are." he choked out.

The Lieutenant released Trip, and the man sagged against the bulk head catching his breath. "Your species is very primitive. You only communicate verbally. You have not yet even evolved to even touch minds. Yet you understand non-corporal selves?"

"Some people call them souls." Rasped Trip straightening.

"Interesting," The creature replied, "your species may have potential. But I must go."

"Hey!" Trip grabbed its arm again, and this time found himself thrown over the Lieutenant's shoulder. He hit the deck hard, and curling into a ball as he groaned in shock.

"Do not follow me." The Lieutenant stated. Before turning and walking down the hall again.

Trip blinked back black dots. Feeling something wet pressed against his face, he squinted up at Malcolm's nose pressing gently against his cheek. "Ima okay." he wheezed. Rolling over onto all fours and coughing weakly, he shot the small dog a look, "Hella muscle memory your body's got." he commented. 

"Commander!" Phlox emerged from the end of the corridor hurrying to the man's side. "What happened?"

Trip dizzily staggered to his feet, "Call security Doc, somethin's got Malcolm."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't they usually say to stay in one place when you're lost?" Asked Hoshi, as she trailed the rear of the group. The light from their torches stretched over the never ending pitch black walls.

"We're not lost." Came T'Pol's flat reply. "We just cannot engage the door from this side. It is logical there must be a central control system elsewhere in the complex."

"Logical, unless they made this place to keep something in rather than people out." muttered Hoshi darkly.

"Lets just keep moving," Interrupted Archer, throwing a glance back at the pair. 

Ahead the Security officers drew to a sudden stop, raising their weapons.

"What is it?" Archer leaned forwards, trying to peer past the men.

The lead Security held up an arm to ward him back. "A light Sir."

Squinting in the blackness, Archer could see what they meant. A soft blue light was coming from the curve of the corridor.

The lead officer trained his weapon towards it, "Who goes there?" he called sharply.

The light grew steadily brighter, until a figure emerged. Tall and humanoid, they drew to a halt a good distance before the group. Their head was bare and skin pale, almost glowing in contrast to the black hallway. Clad in a form fitting suit, the light from the tip of the staff they carried made its colours shift in strange ways.

The two parties stared at each other silently for a long moment. Till the figure tipped their staff towards the group gently.

"Get back!" One of the security officers barked, both training their phasers on the figure.

"Stand Down," Archer immediately snapped at the men. "Guns down!"

"Captain" The lead officer started, but he was pushed aside by T'Pol. "We mean you no harm." She called out firmly. "We did not know this planet was still inhabited and will leave peacefully if you allow."

The alien stared at them, unspeaking.

"You read some of their writing, what are the chances of being able to speak with them?" Archer whispered to Hoshi.

The petite woman peeked round the Captain's shoulder, from where he had unceremoniously shoved her earlier. "Zero, unless they speak to us. We don't even know if they have verbal language."

The alien's eyes snapped straight to Hoshi's staring past the others. 

"Well they seem to be able to hear at least." Said Archer, watching the alien closely.

The Alien pointed it's staff towards Hoshi.

"Guess I'm up" She said, stepping around Archer. "Hello" she tried. She pointed to herself "My name is Hoshi." She extended a gesture towards them, "You are?" 

The Alien's eyes watched her carefully. It's free arm mimicked her gesture, but didn't say a word. 

"The Wisp we encountered on board Enterprise were able to understand our language." Stated T'Pol. "It would stand to reason they may have had translation technology. Specially being a warp capable species. Though this being may not be the same species."

"I think they are." said Hoshi carefully, eyeing the alien's metal staff. "The markings on their staff are the Wisp's iconography."

"Do you speak?" Hoshi asked, gesturing to her mouth.

The Alien opened and closed its mouth once. Head tipping to the side watching them.

Hoshi turned to the group, "Does anyone have a padd? Or something I could write with? Maybe if I write in their symbols they'll understand we're trying to communicate."

"Yashka"

Hoshi whirled round at the Alien's voice. Just in time to see them raise their staff in a quick movement. Before any of them had time to react, they brought the end down against the ground in a sharp tap. A pulse of blue light shot out in a wave from its base. Sending the whole group tumbling to the ground. Unconscious at the alien's feet.

  
____________

Travis swung out of ShuttlePod2 to the floor of the launch bay. All in all it had held up well to the rain. A little cosmetic corrosion, but nothing that would effect flight. With a bit of luck he'd be able to pick up the away team with as little damage as dropping them off.   
He rounded the Pod. Marking off the last points on his pre-flight checklist as he went, when a figure stepped in front of him.

He blinked in recognition, "Lieutenant? I thought you were-" he stopped short as the man levelled a phaser at him.

"These inflict damage." The man stated. "I require transport to the planet's surface."

Travis backed up, raising his hands. "Woah, Okay." He glanced around looking for help.

"Do not try to cause delay." The Lieutenant shoved the man in the shoulder, "Move."

"Alright Alright" Travis backed up towards the hatch of the Shuttlepod.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed three security staff appear on the upper gangway. The other man must have as well, as Travis suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around his neck, tugging him down to Malcolm's height. And the cold tip of the phase pistol pressed against his temple.

"If you attempt to disable myself or the spacecraft I will injure this person." Malcolm's voice rang out crisply in the silent room.

Another figure stepped out from amongst the armed officers. "How in the hell did you get a phaser!?" snapped Trip.

"Lieutenant Reed has access to all weapon lockers aboard the ship."

At his side Malcolm growled deeply and Trip quickly pushed the dog back behind him with his foot.

"Stand down." Trip ordered, turning his attention back to the alien "Or we will shoot you."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Travis, sparing a glance at his captor.

"I do not wish to cause you harm. If you all cooperate, I will release this being after we reach the planet."

"Yeah, well what about Malcolm! You gonna release him too?" snapped Trip.

Green eyes stared up at the blonde. "I am Lieutenant Reed." he stated, and swung the phase pistol towards the group. Firing a shot at the officers. 

"No You GODDAM AIN'T!" screamed Trip, ducking back as security opened fire.

The alien twisted Travis' arm behind his back, bustling him into the pod. In a second the Shuttlepod's engines roared to life.

Trip's eyes widened as the bay doors cracked open below the pod, and atmosphere began to vent.

"Capt'n must've given him pre-launch clearance! Abort it! Seal the Launch Bay!" He barked at one of the security officers. Only to violently shove the man out of the way and dive for the nearest control panel himself.

The control panel buzzed angrily at him and Trip swore, punching in a different code, only for it to buzz again. "Everyone grab onto something, and breathe out! don't hold your breath!" Trip bellowed over the roar of wind.

Out of the corner of his eyes Trip caught sight of Malcolm, paws skittering on the metal gang-way unable to get purchase. He threw himself to the ground making a grab for the small dog and catching him by the rear legs. He quickly tucked him to his body, as he began to be pulled across the gangway himself. Coming to a stop as he slammed into the metal railing. He twisted to better protect Malcolm, and brace himself from being sucked down into the growing patch of space below.

He breathed out deeply. Watching as his last breathe fogged white, instantaneously sucked away into space with the rest of the atmosphere. A familiar cold swept over him, sinking into his bones, and he began to shake. 

And then he waited.

There was a clunk as the doors finished opening, and then suddenly, total deafening silence.

"In space, no one can hear you scream." Trip's mind supplied to him. He closed his eyes and buried his face against Malcolm's furry back and began to count.

A shuttlepod launch takes approximately 17 seconds.  
5 Seconds for the bay to open.  
3 for the arm to descend, 6,7,8  
1 to release, 9,  
3 to retract, 10,11,12  
5 to re-seal the doors. 13,14,15,16,17 

Suddenly a roaring filled Trip's ears. As Atmosphere began to flood the room.  
Trip felt something touch his chin. He uncurled, looking down at Malcolm. The small dog's nose touched his chin again. As Trip sucked in a few deep breaths.

Arms still shaking, he released Malcolm and clamoured to his feet. "Is everyone alright?! Is everyone still here?"

"All accounted for Commander!" The voice of one of the officers croaked. 

Trip hit the door release. "I want all of you to get checked out in Sickbay." he held out his hand to the nearest officer, "Give me your gun."

The officer looked at him in confusion, "Sir?"

"I'm the most ranking Officer on board" snapped Trip, "Give me your gun!"

The woman hesitated before handing it over to him. Trip checked the safety and shoved it in one of his pockets.

"Come on Malcolm!" he turned to march out of the room, only to come toe to toe with Phlox.

"Commander, you just experienced a decompression. You need to come to sickbay with the others."

Trip brushed past him, Malcolm hot on his heels. "I'll come by later."

"Commander!" Phlox had to jog to keep up as he strode down the hallway. "Where are you going?!"

"Where do you think?" Trip spat.

Phlox caught his arm. Something the man rarely did given his aversion to contact. "You can't beam to the planet."

"No Capt'n, No Sub-Commander." Snapped Trip, "I'm the ranking officer on board. I'm going down there."

"Send a security team."

"No time." Snapped Trip, "They would need to be briefed, and they haven't had treatment against the rain."

"Neither have you!" Phlox pointed out in exasperation.

"Yes we have," Trip replied. He pulled the half jar of gel he'd stolen earlier out of his pocket. We have this. And I sublimated our uniforms when you got lunch." he glanced down at Malcolm's miniature uniform.

"If you leave, then who is in charge of the ship?" Phlox tried, "Mayweather and Sato are both planetside."

Trip grabbed the man by his shoulders, "Congratulations Doc. As the last member of senior staff, you're now acting Captain of Enterprise."

"You're not being rational Commander." Phlox spluttered, "You've been in a fight and a traumatic decompression, when you shouldn't have even been up from your last injuries."

"Then relieve me of duty." Trip challenged, "We both know, by the time more security gets here, I'll be down there anyway. The only difference will be my court marshal afterwards." he growled.

Malcolm barked once, glaring up at the pair.

"Commander..." Phlox looked like he wanted to protest more, but deflated, "be careful."


End file.
